gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Karima
is a character that appears in Gundam Build Fighters Try. Personality & Character Kei is the leader of Team Great K from Honmoku Academy. He is very boastful about his piloting skills and very disrespectful of fighters whose skills he deem to be beneath him, evidently from him challenging Team Try Fighters to a battle only because they had fought Saga Adou, a worthy adversary in his opinion, once before, further ridiculing them that he would not even bother if they have not. He is arrogant enough to even insult his opponents, even Wilfrid Kijima who is obviously a better pilot, by goading him to fight at his fullest while he has no intention of doing so himself and do not even bother fighting with his first choice Gunpla, just so that he can properly gauge his opponent's abilities. Kei has a tendency to be forgettable by others, seen despite him thinking highly of himself and making his presence known to his opponents at every opportunity in what he deems a cool manner, he gets embarrassed instead as few remember his name and worse still, few even remember seeing him fight anywhere. History Kei was first seen touching up on his Vagan Gear K model in preparation for the nationals. Day 4th of the Gunpla Battle Tournament He created the Vagan Gear K to defeat the Gunpla Academy, and did not anticipate that he would lose in battle. During the match, he was easily defeated by Shia's GNW-100P G-Portent. Meijin Cup Kei built a 1/144 XMA-01 Rafflesia and used it as his entry for the tournament. However, due to the kit being too big to fit in a glass case, it was disqualified. Upon learning this, Kei demanded to know why he's not the champion and attacks everyone with his Rafflesia's Bugs. Shimon uses the Destiny Impulse to destroy some Bugs, aided by Yomi in the LM312V04 Amethyst Victory Gundam. A RGM-109 Heavygun is rescued by Captain Char as the Gundam Albion and Unicorn Gundam destroy most of the Bugs. A RX-105 Ξ Gundam joins in with the Shiki triplets in destroying the Rafflesia. Gallery Kei Karima.png Trivia * Although Cherudim isn't his main Gunpla, and Kei Karima isn't a main character, this is the first of Tomokazu Sugita's characters to pilot a Gundam, thus fulfilling one of his biggest dreams (and a recurrent joke among fans). ** An extension to this would be from the 2006 anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, when the SOS Brigade were playing a game that the Computer Research Society created called The Day of Sagittarius III, Kyon (voiced by Tomokazu Sugita) was taking fire when Haruhi said, "Then send out the Gun***!", to which he replied with "I'm going out! Yeah, right!" (accompanied with a heavily censored picture of the RX-78-2 Gundam launching). * When the Xvg-xxx Vagan Gear K is destroyed, he makes the same pose as Carlos Kaiser did when he loss to Aila Jyrkiäinen. * Japanese voice actor, Tomokazu Sugita also voice Yolan Kent on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny series. References External Links *Kei Karima on Official Site